I just died in your arms tonight
by KotoriAngel
Summary: ggggggg Ich sag nur eins: Haltet die taschentücher beriet! XD nya... ist auf yaoi.de gut angekommen, daher versuch ichs hier auch mal. Hoffe es gefällt euch irgendwie Pairing: Kouji x Kouichi


Titel: I just died in your arms tonight  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Autor: Kiddy-chan  
  
Email: lilith-anui@firemail.de  
  
Fandom: Digimon  
  
Pairing: Kouji x Kouichi  
  
Disclaimer: nya... das Lied gehört ned moi sondern Cutting Crew und Digimon Fromtier... tja wem gehört das wohl?  
  
Rating: U  
  
Warnung: lime, songfic, death  
  
Kommentar: Tja.. ich sag schon mal voraus, ich kann das nicht! Also meine erste Songfic ^^°  
  
Und auch zum ersten Mal ein Death ^^°° ich weiß echt nicht, was ich davon halten soll.  
  
Entscheidet ihr, ich freu mich immer über Kommis^-^  
  
Na dann, let's go!  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
I just died in your arms tonight  
  
*-*-*  
  
Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
  
It must have been something you said  
  
I just died in your arms tonight  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kouji rannte schnell durch die langen Gänge des Krankenhauses.  
  
Überall um ihn herum waren Ärzte und Schwestern.  
  
"Hey, hier wird nicht gerannt!", hörte er eine Schwester hinter sich rufen, doch das war ihm egal.  
  
Kouji stieg in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr damit in die zweite Etage.  
  
Dann rannte er weiter und sah sich um.  
  
//Wo zum Kuckuck ist dieses blöde Zimmer Nummer 264?//  
  
Weit entfernt sah er zwei Schwestern mit einem Paar reden.  
  
Die Frau weinte bitterlich und der Mann hatte einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt.  
  
Kouji verdoppelte sein Tempo und rannte auf die Menschen zu.  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
Der Mann sah den Jungen überrascht an.  
  
"Warum bist du nicht in der Schule?", fragte die Frau dann vorsichtig.  
  
Kouji antwortete nicht, holte erst mal tief Luft, da er von dem Gerenne ziemlich aus der Puste war.  
  
"Die Lehrerin hat es mir gesagt", erklärte Kouji und sah die beiden Erwachsenen an.  
  
"Vater, ist das wahr?"  
  
Der Mann sah Kouji nicht an.  
  
"Ja", antwortete er leise.  
  
Die Frau, Koujis richtige Mutter, fing erneut an zu weinen.  
  
Fassungslos sah er seine Eltern an.  
  
Das konnte nicht sein!  
  
Lass es doch bloß ein böser Traum sein!  
  
Die Schwestern daneben standen still da und schauten zu Boden.  
  
Kouji sah sie kurz an, dann seine Eltern.  
  
Dann drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und schlug sie mit einem gewaltigen Knall wieder zu.  
  
*-*-*  
  
I keep looking for something I can't get  
  
Broken hearts lie all around me  
  
And I don't see an easy way to get out of this  
  
His diary it sits on the bedside table  
  
The curtains are closed, the cats in the cradle  
  
Who would've thought that a boy like me could come to this  
  
*-*-*  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten ging Kouji durchs Zimmer auf ein Bett zu, indem jemand zu schlafen schien.  
  
Wütend schlug er mit den Händen auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Kouichi du Mistkerl, mach die Augen auf!"  
  
Der Junge rührte sich nicht.  
  
"Wirst du wohl die Augen aufmachen, du Idiot?!"  
  
Wieder passierte nichts.  
  
Kouichi blieb einfach regungslos liegen.  
  
Alles war ruhig.  
  
Nur der Computer, auf dem Kouichis Herzschlag angezeigt wurde piepte ab und zu.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal! Wie kannst du nur?!"  
  
Tränen stiegen Kouji in die Augen.  
  
Schluchzend sank sein Kopf auf die Bettdecke.  
  
Warum war die Welt so grausam?  
  
Und warum zu ihm?  
  
Wie konnte Gott wollen ihm das Liebste auf der Welt zu nehmen?  
  
Was hatte er denn Schlimmes getan, dass Gott ihn so strafte?  
  
Dabei war er immer anständig gewesen!  
  
Oder war es vielleicht seine Sünde, dass er seinen Bruder über alles in der Welt liebte?  
  
War es etwa das?  
  
Hatte Kouichi etwa deshalb diesen schrecklichen Autounfall?  
  
Wollte Gott ihm damit zeigen, wie falsch und sündhaft seine Gefühle waren?  
  
*-*-*  
  
Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
  
It must've been something you said  
  
I just died in your arms tonight  
  
Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
  
It must've been some kind of kiss  
  
I should've walked away  
  
*-*-*  
  
Plötzlich spürte Kouji Kouichis Hand auf seinem Kopf.  
  
Er sah auf.  
  
Sein Bruder hatte die Augen geöffnet und den Kopf zu ihm gedreht.  
  
Er lächelte schwach.  
  
"Kouji...", murmelte er leise.  
  
"Nein, sag nichts, du darfst dich nicht zu sehr anstrengen", sagte Kouji ebenso leise.  
  
Kouichi schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist schön dich noch einmal zu sehen."  
  
"Nein sag nicht so was! Wir werden uns noch ganz oft sehen! Wir werden uns das ganze Leben noch sehen!", rief Kouji etwas lauter und nun bahnten sich neue Tränen einen Weg über seine Wangen.  
  
Kouichi hob seine Hand und strich seinem Bruder über die Wange.  
  
"Warum weinst du denn, Kouji?", fragte er dann leise.  
  
"Warum fragst du? Als ob du dir das nicht denken kannst! Du bist mein Bruder! Ich will dich nicht verlieren!", schluchzte Kouji und schmiegte sich an Kouichis Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Wange lag.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Is there any just cause for feeling like this?  
  
On the surface I'm a name on a list  
  
I try to be discreet, but then blow it again  
  
I've lost and found, it's my final mistake  
  
He's loving by proxy, no give and all take  
  
'cos I've been thrilled to fantasy one too many times  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kouichi lächelte.  
  
Wie konnte er nur jetzt lächeln?  
  
Das war so gemein!  
  
Kouji setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah seinen Bruder an.  
  
Er sah wie immer wunderschön aus, auch wenn er jetzt etwas blass wirkte.  
  
Doch sein Lächeln war genau so wie immer.  
  
"Ach Kouich...", seufzte Kouji.  
  
Das war alles zu gemein!  
  
Warum konnte er nicht anstelle seines Bruders hier liegen?  
  
Warum wurde Kouichi das alles angetan?  
  
Er konnte für alles doch am Wenigsten etwas.  
  
"Kouji, schau nicht so traurig, das steht dir nicht", murmelte Kouichi.  
  
"Hör auf! Halt die Klappe! Warum bist du nicht wütend sondern lächelst nur? Warum?", rief Kouji nun aufgebracht.  
  
Kouichi zuckte vor Schreck zusammen.  
  
Er hatte seinen Bruder noch nie so wütend gesehen.  
  
Wütend stand Kouji vom Bett auf und ging im Zimmer herum.  
  
"Warum lächelst du nur immerzu? Warum bist du nicht wütend auf diesen verdammten Autofahrer, der dich erst angefahren und dann einfach feige abgehauen ist? Oder auf Mutter, oder Vater? Warum nicht?"  
  
Wieder kam Kouji näher.  
  
"Oder auf mich? Warum bist du nicht wütend auf mich?", sagte er nun ganz leise, flüsterte schon fast.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
  
It must've been something you said  
  
I just died in your arms tonight  
  
Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
  
It must've been some kind of kiss  
  
I should've walked away  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kouichi sah seinen Bruder verständnislos an.  
  
"Warum sollte ich denn auf dich wütend sein?"  
  
"Weil ich nicht auf dich aufgepasst habe...", murmelte Kouji und senkte verlegen den Kopf, "Schließlich waren wir heute doch verabredet. Und ich Idiot bin noch mit Takuya in der Schule geblieben, weil er es unbedingt wollte. Du hast lange gewartet, nicht wahr?"  
  
Kouichi sah Kouji nicht an.  
  
Er konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass er so schrecklich eifersüchtig auf Takuya war, weil er immer in Koujis Nähe sein durfte und er selbst nicht.  
  
Und er konnte ihm ja auch schlecht sagen, dass er geweint hat, und deshalb das Auto auf der Straße nicht gesehen hat.  
  
Kouji würde sich nur noch mehr Vorwürfe machen, und das wollte er beim besten Willen nicht.  
  
Schließlich wollte er, dass wenigstens sein Bruder glücklich ist, auch wenn sein Herz jedes Mal zu zerreisen schien, wenn er Kouji zusammen mit Takuya sah.  
  
Wie sie beide lachten und Spaß hatten.  
  
Wie gerne hätte Kouichi seinen Bruder für sich, ganz für sich allein.  
  
Doch das würde immer nur ein Traum bleiben.  
  
Er wusste genau, dass so was nicht ging.  
  
Schließlich waren sie Geschwister, Zwillinge.  
  
Kouji würde ihn nur als Bruder lieben, nie mehr.  
  
Auf einmal verspürte Kouichi einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust und wie sich seine Lunge wie zugeschnürt.  
  
Keuchend rang er nach Luft und krümmte sich auf dem Bett zusammen.  
  
"Oh Gott! Was ist los?", rief Kouji erschrocken und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante.  
  
Kouich hustete und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
"Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?!"  
  
"Nein... Keinen Arzt...", murmelte Kouichi versuchte zu lächeln, doch der Schmerz wurde immer größer.  
  
Panisch sah Kouji seinen Bruder an.  
  
Was war jetzt los?  
  
Plötzlich hörte er den Computer, auf dem Herzschlag und Puls angezeigt wurde, immer leiser piepen.  
  
Die noch vorhin regelmäßigen Pieptöne hörte man jetzt nur noch in langen unregelmäßigen Abständen.  
  
*-*-*  
  
It was a long hot night  
  
He made it easy, he made it feel right  
  
But now it's over the moment has gone  
  
I followed my hands not my head, I know I was wrong  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Kouichi..."  
  
Kouichi legte sich wieder gerade hin, Der Schmerz ließ etwas nach.  
  
Dann sah er Kouji an.  
  
"Bruder... Tu mir eine letzten Gefallen, ja?", fragte er leise.  
  
Kouji schluckte.  
  
Ihm gefiel ganz und gar nicht wie Kouichi da sprach.  
  
Letzter Gefallen, dass hörte sich ja an wie...  
  
"Nein Kouichi! Hör auf so zu reden! Ich will nicht dass du mich verlässt, hörst du?", flehte Kouji.  
  
Kouichi lächelte schwach.  
  
"Bitte, nur einen Gefallen..."  
  
"Alles, alles was du willst! Ich tu alles, aber bitte verlass mich nicht!"  
  
Wieder rannten heiße Tränen Koujis Wangen hinab.  
  
"Bitte... küss mich. Nur ein einziges Mal...", murmelte Kouichi und wurde bei den Worten leicht rot.  
  
Kouji starrte seinen Bruder an.  
  
Hatte er das jetzt wirklich gesagt?  
  
Wie lange hatte er sich das gewünscht, doch glaubte er nie daran das einmal von Kouichi zu hören.  
  
Wie oft hatte er sich das in seinen träumen ausgemalt?  
  
Er dachte nie daran, dass es einmal wahr werden könnte.  
  
Doch jetzt...  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Unsicher sah er Kouichi an.  
  
"Bitte... ich weiß dass es dir vielleicht komisch vorkommt... aber...", er stockte kurz um Kouji in die Augen zu sehen, "Aber ich liebe dich."  
  
Die letzten Worte flüsterte Kouichi.  
  
Ganz leise, dass er es selbst kaum hörte.  
  
Doch Kouji hatte es gehört!  
  
Jedes einzelne Wort!  
  
Sein Herz machte einen Freudensprung und am liebsten wäre er seinem Bruder um den Hals gefallen.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Kouichi! Ich liebe dich doch auch! Schon immer haben ich dich geliebt!", murmelte Kouji und seine Augen leuchteten vor Glück.  
  
Kouichi lächelte und nun kamen ihm auch die Tränen, doch vor Freude.  
  
Nicht im Traum hätte er erwartet, dass Kouji für ihn das Gleiche empfand.  
  
Kouji sah Kouichi an.  
  
Seine vollen Lippen zogen ihn in ihren Bann und Kouji verspürte das große verlangen sie sofort in Besitz zu nehmen.  
  
Vorsichtig senkte Kouji den Kopf.  
  
Nur noch einige Zentimeter trennten ihn von seinem geliebten Bruder.  
  
Es schien, als würde er sich in Kouichis Augen verlieren, so wunderschön waren sie.  
  
Kouichi spürte sein Herz höher schlagen.  
  
Wie lange hatte er sich nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt?  
  
Kouji durchbrach die Barriere zwischen ihnen und legte seine Lippen nun ganz vorsichtig auf Kouichis.  
  
Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl.  
  
Als würden Tausende von Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch herumfliegen.  
  
Kouichi schlang seine Arme um Koujis Hals und drückte ihn fester an sich.  
  
Leicht erwiderte er den Kuss.  
  
Das Piepen auf dem Computerbildschirm wurde schneller und auch die Linie ging im Zickzack hoch und runter.  
  
Bittend strich Kouji mit der Zunge über Kouichis Unterlippen und dieser gewährte ihm auch sofort Einlass.  
  
Langsam tastete sich Koujis Zunge vor in das unbekannte Gebiet und erforschte Kouichis Mundhöhle.  
  
Bald entstand ein leidenschaftlicher Kampf zwischen ihnen.  
  
Atemlos lösten sie sich nach einiger Zeit von einander.  
  
Glücklich sah Kouichi seinen Bruder an.  
  
"Kouji... ich liebe dich... auf ewig..."  
  
Langsam schloss er die Augen.  
  
"Kouichi? Nein hör auf damit! Das ist nicht mehr lustig! Mach die Augen auf!", rief Kouji erschrocken.  
  
Kouichi lächelte leicht, sein Atem wurde wieder ruhig.  
  
Ein langes Piepen des Computers ertönte, die Linie wurde gerade und verschwand dann völlig.  
  
Es war still im Zimmer und nur noch Koujis leises Schluchzen war zu hören.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Oh I, I just died in your arms  
  
It must have been something you said  
  
I just died in your arms tonight  
  
Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
  
It must have been some kind of kiss  
  
I should have walked away, I should have walked away  
  
*-*-*  
  
ENDE!! 


End file.
